Swooning Romano
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: It was a normal day at the world meeting. Russia was being creepy as hell, as per usual. South Korea was molesting Japan's chest, a usual behavior for him as well. France and England kept arguing. Yes, today was quite the normal day at the world meeting. Well, normal except for America. (M for language only)


How about a story involving America slowly trying to swoon Romano? Bonus points for [America] punching Antonio in the face.

It was a normal day at the world meeting. Russia was being creepy as hell, as per usual. South Korea was molesting Japan's chest, a usual behavior for him as well. France and England kept arguing. Yes, today was quite the normal day at the world meeting. Well, normal except for America.

America had decided that today would be the day. No more waiting around pretending that he wasn't in love. No more holding back his urge to win his sweetheart over with a movie star smile. No more refusing to buy flowers when he knows his beloved would love them. No, America had decided that today he would knock Romano's socks off with his romantic endeavors!

He walked in the meeting in the most fashionable style he could. He wore a new, black suit with a red tie and some dark shades like the ones in Men in Black! He walked straight up to Romano and flashed a winning smile. America pulled out a long red rose and offered it to him still smiling.

Romano just sat looking at him. America's smile wavered a bit while Romano continued to stare. He started to get nervous the longer he stared. Eventually his smile dropped all together. He stood still while continuing to hold the long, red rose.

"Well, are you going to take it or not?" He finally blurted out as the pressure of Romano's stare finally got to him. He wiped his brow with his sleeve.

"Oh… You meant to give it to me? Are you fucking stupid or something?"

Romano scowled at him. He glared and America smiled again. Obviously this meant he was happy. No one could be angry at America except Russia and he was only allowed to be angry because he was a stupid commie.

"Haha! No way! I just finally gained the courage to start making my awesome moves!"

He let out a boisterous laugh and clapped a hand on Romano's shoulder. He flashed his award winning smile. Romano looked at him like he was stupid so he placed the rose in his hands.

The other just looked at the rose for a bit. He finally smelled it after about five or so minutes. When he did he scowled even more. The glare rose from kitten to I will fucking murder you in one second flat.

"This fucking smells like lettuce! How dare you bastard give me a damn rose that was store bought! If you think I'm gonna let myself be swooned by some asshole who won't go out of his way to pick fresh roses for me then you are more fucking wrong than two siblings shagging!"

America's mouth dropped open as he tried to figure out a way to respond. He opened and closed his mouth looking like a gaping fish.

Finally he tried to take the rose he gave him away with sad eyes. Romano pulled it away from him glaring even more than he had been.

"You're not taking it away! You already gave it to me. You can't take it away!"

America nodded dumbly and sulked away. Clearly just getting a simple rose from the store would not work. He would have to go bigger. He'd have to go better!

A smirk rose to America's face. One plain rose wouldn't work so how about five hundred roses all put into shape by the most expensive florist in town. Romano would surely love his efforts!

America ran as quickly as possible to the nearest phone booth. Today of all days he forgets his cell phone.

* * *

The next day the world meeting was going quite smoothly. No one had broken into a fight yet and there was quite minimal groping. Everything was going well for Romano. A little too well.

Romano was weary from the start of the meeting. It was calm. The meetings were never calm. He ground his teeth glaring. It seemed this was the calm before the storm.

Suddenly loud trumpets could be heard from the windows. Romano just stared at the windows not quite wanting to know what was there. He looked around. America had seemed to have disappeared.

"Oh fuck."

Romano ran to the window. He stared wide eyed completely shocked out of his mind. There below on the streets of New York, where this meeting just happened to be taking place, there was a giant bouquet of roses shaped in a heart. Above that a monstrous banner read 'Romano please be mine.'

It took a few minutes before Romano realized that this was obviously meant for him. His mouth opened and closed a few times making him look like a fish. He knew he had to be angry.

Romano tore open the window and stuck his head outside. He caught a glance at America standing on a podium about to give a speech.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He screeched.

America gave him the dopiest grin and held up a finger to tell him to hold on a minute. Romano's eyes twitched.

"It is wrong to murder people. It is wrong to murder people…" Romano quietly chanted.

America was there in a flash smiling at him. Never so much had Romano wished to strangle someone. His homicidal rage that usually lay somewhat dormant was released.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?!" His eyes bulged and he ran up to America. The big idiot just smiled at him.

"I picked these all myself and then I had a florist make 'em into a bouquet thingamajig." America was smiling proudly like he had just done something great.

Romano clenched his hands tightly. Why must people like him? Can't he go a century without some idiot trying to make him fall in love? It's always the idiots too. Never does someone smart and handsome try to win him over. Oh no! It's always the idiots.

"I thank you for your effort," He ground out through his teeth, "But that is not at all necessary."

America just smiled again. What was that thing he said before about not killing people?

"I don't think you understand, Romano. I'm going to win your heart one way or another. If I have to go back to the Middle Ages and defeat a dragon for you I will." America stared at him looking so serious he couldn't possibly be serious.

"There weren't any dragons in the Middle Ages. Those were just stories!" He smacked his head in frustration.

"There were too! England told me!" America pouted.

Romano rolled his eyes. This dumbass couldn't really believe that there were dragons. He groaned in frustration.

"You just wait! I'll do something so super fantastic that you won't believe your eyes! I'll make you love me yet!" America ran off, yelling the words as he left.

Romano let his head fall into his hands. He could hear the others laughing at his predicament. He growled.

"Shut up fuckers!" He stalked out of the room with as much dignity as possible.

* * *

The next day Romano was there at the meeting questioning the world with all its stupidity.

Why must world meetings last so long? Why must America be present at them? Couldn't he be doing something else like rescuing stray cats from trees? Why must America be there to torture him?

"So I was thinking we could go on a date this Saturday…" America said as he scooted as close to Romano as he could.

Romano couldn't run away. He was stuck beside his brother and on the other side of him was that stupid German. He tried his best to ignore that stupid idiot beside him.

"I'm not going on a date with you this Saturday." Romano ground out through his teeth.

"Why nooooot?" America pouted at him.

Romano just looked at him like he was stupid. Did this idiot really think that he wanted to go on a date with him?

"I don't even like you!" He glared at America.

America smiled at him and leaned in closely.

"That's why we need the date. Plus, I'll buy you whatever you want!" Romano smiled at him.

"If you buy me whatever I want I'll go with you." Romano smirked and leaned in closer to America.

"You promise?" America remarked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He leaned in and whispered into America's ear. He could feel Spain giving his disapproving look from across the room.

Romano looked over to Spain and scowled. The bastard ought to learn not to meddle in his affairs.

He wrote down his phone and room number for America. Romano smirked when he saw Spain actually scowl. This was definitely going to be fun.

"I'll pick you up around seven, okay?" America put his arm around him as he said this.

"Fine, but keep your hands to yourself, stupid bastard!" Romano would have scowled, but he knew Spain was watching so instead he smiled at America.

"You're the best!" America actually had the audacity to place a kiss on his cheek before jumping up. Romano flashed a sickingly sweet smile. He really knew how to push Spain's buttons.

America ran over to go talk to some guy Romano couldn't remember the name of. Romano packed up his things while America was distracted. He left without a word to anyone.

* * *

Saturday didn't come quick enough for America's tastes. He was restless all week. America kept trying to talk to Romano, but he would have none of it. He refused to talk to America until their date today.

America was getting all dressed up for this. He put on a nice, clean black suit with a bright red, silk tie. He slicked his hair back and put on just a touch of mascara. America even put in his new contacts.

6:45 PM America left his hotel room. He walked quickly down to Romano's hotel room. America stood at the door for a minute before knocking as loud as he could.

He could hear shuffling around the room. He looked at his watch. It read 6:54 PM.

Romano answered the door after a little while of shuffling around. America flashed him his best smile. He was dressed in some black slacks and a green button down shirt.

"You look handsome." America stepped into his hotel room.

"You look uninvited standing in my room." Romano scowled. America could see the eye liner around his eyes.

"You ready? I totally reserved us an awesome table at this fancy restaurant!" America smiled at him and threw an arm around his shoulders.

Romano tried to shrug his arm off, but America kept it firmly placed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." America dragged Romano to his truck, a 1960 Dodge D100.

America opened the door for Romano and helped him in. He ran around to the other side and climbed in. He started her up and drove to the restaurant.

"Nice truck." Romano commented offhandedly. America brightened up.

"I fixed her up myself. Took me a year and a half to get all the parts together and repair all the damages." America started rambling.

"Why do all that for a truck? Seems like too much trouble…" Romano knew he spoke too brashly from the look on America's face.

"How dare you! He didn't mean it, baby!" America yelled clinging to his truck.

He rubbed his cheek against the cold exterior and placed a few kisses on the hood.

"You are so fucking weird! Let's just get this over with so I can go back to my room." Romano yelled at him.

America rolled his eyes and got in the old truck. He leaned and opened the door for Romano. Romano climbed in a second later and started looking for the seatbelt.

"Where the hell is the seatbelt on this thing?" Romano remarked. Alfred just smiled at him and started it up.

"Doesn't have one. Don't know if it ever did." He pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive to the restaurant.

It only took about ten minutes to get to the restaurant. Alfred spent most of it chattering Romano's ear off.

"We're here! I know you're Italian and all so I didn't know if you wanted Italian food or if you wanted something else." America blushed when he realized he was rambling.

"I decided on French food." America smiled at him a bit timidly. He wasn't even sure if Romano liked French food so he was taking a big risk.

Romano shrugged and got out of the truck. America followed soon after. He wrapped an arm around Romano who glared at him, but let it slide.

They arrived at the entrance and America gave his name. They were seated almost instantly in a booth hidden in the corner of the restaurant. The booth was next to a window so they could both look out and see the scenery.

They ordered their food from some creepy French waiter. America smiled over at Romano.

"So, Romano, do you really just not like me or what?" America leaned forward across the table to get a better look at Romano's face.

"Of course I don't like you! We don't know each other at all!" Romano blushed a little at America's close proximity. He turned to look away.

"If we start to date we could get to know each other. I could be your hero! I mean, I already am the hero, but I could be _your_ hero." America forced Romano to look at him. He held his face in his hands a moment longer after he finished speaking then pulled them away when the food came.

"I don't need a hero." Romano hissed while poking at his food with a fork.

"Everyone needs a hero at one point. I want to be yours. I want to be there every day. I want to be the one who you come to with your problems. The one who fixes all you need fixing… I ain't too good with words, but I am great with actions. I don't want to tell you these things. I want to show you! Please let me be your hero!" America grabbed Romano's hand and kissed it.

He could see Romano's blush. America pulled Romano by his hand closer to himself.

"I… I…" Romano stuttered.

America leaned closer intent on kissing Romano.

* * *

"What on EARTH do you think you're doing?!" It seemed like Spain came out of nowhere and pulled America away from Romano.

"What the hell are you doing?!" America asked, glaring at Spain.

"Getting your filthy ass away from my little Romano!" Spain remarked angrily.

"Your Romano? Oh _hell_ no! He ain't no one's!" America stood up yelling and pushed Spain away roughly.

Romano just watched the two idiots arguing. He sighed and started on his dinner intent on ignoring them both. He was also pretty intent on ignoring the butterflies that flew around in his stomach every time America looked at him as well.

"Don't put your filthy hands on my Romanito!" Spain yelled.

Romano looked up just as America punched his ex-boss in the face. Spain flew to the ground. America looked super pissed.

"Hey, uhm, I know you're like really mad right now, but you think you could not punch my old boss?" Romano poked America's arm.

"He thinks he owns you! I won't allow it! I'm in love with you! I won't let anyone take you from me!" America yelled.

He pulled Romano up and hugged him close to his chest. Romano couldn't help but blush when he did so.

"Spain's not gonna take me from you, idiot. He's like a father!" Romano commented.

America looked down at him with those big blue eyes. Romano lost it. He leaned forward and kissed those lips.

"Romano? You like me?" America asked.

Romano glared at him and shook his head.

"I don't like you, idiot! I just don't hate you!" Romano remarked scrambling out of America's arms.

"Does this mean you'll go out with me?" America said.

Romano just looked into those big blue, hopeful eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine… I'll go out with you." Romano finally said.

America squealed and hugged Romano tightly against him again. He lifted Romano's chin and leaned in slowly. Romano froze as America kissed him slowly.

Romano pulled away after a minute blushing furiously.

"Asshole!" He yelled, punching America in the gut.

"Owwwwww!" America doubled over.

"Do that again and I'll do worse!" Romano yelled.

America just laughed and pet Romano's head.

"I'm just glad I got a happy ending!" America yelled.


End file.
